


Hidden Bite

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, LEWD, NSFW, Superpowers AU, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Aya asks Chisato to bite her in a more hidden location, and things between them get heated.Not exactly how I had planned my return to Bandori fic writing, but I had to get the ball rolling again somehow. And this was the only thing that wanted to be written.





	Hidden Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to save this idea for a little later, since it actually takes place after the next regular part of the Superpowers AU that I still haven't finished writing. So, very slight spoilers, I guess? But since everything has stalled, I just wanted to write _something_ , no matter what it was, or how short or long it was, and get it posted. And this was the only thing that wanted to flow.
> 
> Ever since I finished my original story [Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073502), my brain has felt a bit empty, so getting back into fanfic-writing has been frustratingly hard. I wasn't planning to taking such a long break from Bandori writing in the first place, but that's how things ended up. Now I just need to get the ball rolling again.
> 
> As usual for my NSFW fics, even if they're technically part of a series, I don't tag them onto the list for it. I apologise to any fans for the hassle, but I don't like the idea of someone reading through the series, hitting next entry, and happening upon something explicit.

"So you took out a giant monster in a single hit? I would have loved to see that." Chisato sounded impressed.

"Yup!" Aya beamed, then paused. "Wait, I thought you would have been more sceptical?"

"You have such little faith in me?" Chisato teased. "Actually, my mother was not far away, and hurried to the location. Apparently she got there shortly before you did, and got to see the whole thing. Short though it was. I think she wanted to film it, but we didn't tell her about how all footage gets ruined..."

Aya suddenly felt awkward. "She was... so then she also saw...?"

"The others, yes," Chisato confirmed.

"Ah..."

Chisato shuffled a little closer, and put her arm around Aya. "Don't worry about it, Aya-chan. I wouldn't have wanted you to tell them about me, either."

"Chisato-chan..." Aya felt better about hearing that. They had sworn to not keep secrets between one another, but other people's secrets were a more complicated issue. She kissed Chisato on the cheek.

Chisato giggled. "Maybe I should consider revealing myself... considering they're all our friends," she mused out loud. "But that aside, what you did was really impressive. Your power is beyond what I could have imagined."

Aya felt just a little smug. It was nice being praised. "Compared to some of what I've done, that was pretty simple." She couldn't help bragging.

"Oh? Ufufu~." Chisato gave Aya a brief kiss on the lips. "It's a little thrilling, you know. I bet you looked really hot..."

"E-eh?" Aya blushed. "I don't know about that..." Something about the way Chisato said that made her stomach flutter. She leaned in for a deeper kiss.

They had been dating for a while now. Sure, the first few weeks had been more of a trial thing, but she had come to trust Chisato deeply. Even letting her drink her blood. It had been a strange experience, especially since Chisato had gone a little too far, but it had brought them closer. At least that was how she felt. She wanted to experience it again. But that really obvious mark on her neck had stayed for nearly two days. Which had been rather embarrassing.

"Chisato-chan."

"Hm?"

"I think you should bite me somewhere else this time."

Chisato leaned back, and blinked. "Pardon?"

"You should bite me somewhere it's easier to hide the mark," Aya said.

"W-wait, you want me to bite you again?" Chisato sounded rather surprised.

"Yes." Aya could see that Chisato looked conflicted. "Don't... don't you want to?" Maybe she hadn't been tasty after all.

"I... do," Chisato reluctantly admitted. "But last time..."

Aya placed her hand over Chisato's, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I believe you will be able to control yourself better. I trust you." It felt important to remind her of that.

Chisato hesitated for a little while longer, then her shoulders slumped, and she sighed. "You are far too tempting, Aya-chan."

That made Aya feel pretty good to hear. "So..."

"Alright. There's only so much a vampire is able to resist," Chisato said playfully. "So, where do you want me to bite?"

"Uh..." Aya hadn't actually thought about that. "What are... um... good locations?" She wasn't exactly an expert on blood circulation, so she didn't know if there were places that were harder to drink from, or would be more painful.

"Well... along your arm would work. Some good veins there, especially under the forearm."

"Mm... but what if I have to wear short sleeves? Or sleeveless?" The outfits they had to wear were more often picked for them, than something they got to pick themselves.

"Your stomach, maybe?"

"Eh..." While bare midriff outfits weren't really a thing that time of year, it seemed a bit awkward. "I don't know..."

"I could always bite right over your heart." Chisato grinned.

"Eh?" It took Aya a moment to get it, and then her arms immediately crossed over her chest. The idea of having her boobs bitten was weird. She'd need more time to think about it, at least.

Chisato chuckled. "We could hide it under your skirt. Thighs are pretty juicy, after all."

"Okay."

"Eh?" Chisato paused. "I was joking, Aya-chan."

"Huh? But it sounds like a good spot. I mean, no one's going to be able to see it there." She didn't wear skirts that were _that_ short.

"Aya-chan... you realise I'll have to bite the inside of your thigh, right?"

"Uh..." Aya hadn't realised that. "Yeah, I know," she said anyway.

"Aya-chan." Chisato didn't seem like she was buying it.

Aya put on a determined expression. "Please don't worry, Chisato-chan. I'm certain." For some reason the idea appealed to her.

Chisato regarded her for a moment longer. "Alright. You should get onto the bed," she said.

Aya nodded. That much she had realised. She gave Chisato a quick kiss, then got up, and onto the bed. It would probably be best if she lay on her back. Chisato climbed in right after her.

The vampire put a hand on Aya's leg. "You're really sure?"

"Yes."

Chisato smiled. "Let me handle everything, then."

She gently guided Aya to spread her legs, and got between them. Then she put her arms under Aya's thighs, and lifted them up.

Aya squeaked. "Chisato-chan?!"

"It will be more comfortable to get access like this." Chisato was not quite managing to hide a grin.

"Oh..." Even with her back slightly up in the air, Aya had to admit she didn't feel particularly uncomfortable. Chisato's strength more than supported her. It was mostly that it was an embarrassing position. "Okay," she said, despite her blushing.

Chisato moved so she could support Aya with one arm. With her now free arm, she started tapping her fingers along the inside of Aya's thigh. "Choices, choices..." she said in a soft voice. The fingers moved further, and further up. "I think I'll go with dark..."

"Ch-Chisato-chan?"

"Yes?"

"A-aren't you a bit... um... far up?" Aya figured that Chisato had to have a pretty close-up view of her pink panties. At least they were without any embarrassing designs, but it was still pretty embarrassing on its own.

"You want it to be hidden, right? Then it has to be at least this high." Chisato sounded like she was enjoying herself already.

"But..."

"Changed your mind?"

Aya thought about it. She was feeling funny, but... not really in a bad way. Her heart was beating quite fast, and she was feeling pleasantly warm. It was embarrassing, but somehow it didn't bother her too much. "No." She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The sudden glint in Chisato's eyes made Aya's spine tingle. "Okay, one small warning. The skin is thicker here than on your neck, so you might feel the puncture more."

"Okay." Aya braced herself, then remembered what Chisato said last time about relaxing, and tried her best to do that instead.

Aya's skirt had slid up a little, but Chisato lifted the rest up onto her stomach so it wouldn't get in the way, then moved to holding Aya with both arms again. Aya's blush got deeper, and the tingling began spreading to her stomach as she watched Chisato lean in. She couldn't really see everything clearly from her current position, but she could tell when Chisato opened her mouth. The actual bite was obscured, but she felt the fangs pushing in, just like Chisato had warned. A small hiss escaped her. It hurt a little more than last time, but it was nothing compared to some of the beatings she had taken. Though that had been several years ago, so she wasn't as used to pain any longer. The worst she had gotten lately was a twisted ankle. To be fair that had hurt a lot more than the bite.

The sensation of having her blood drank was hard to describe. She could feel the sucking, and that something was leaving her. Yet it felt strangely pleasant. It made the tingling in her stomach spread outwards. She felt vulnerable. There was a certain thrill to it, both how dangerous, and how intimate it was. Part of her was becoming part of Chisato. And while Chisato wasn't moving that much, Aya could still feel the way her hair gently brushed against her skin.

Just as Aya's leg started to feel like it was falling asleep, Chisato stopped.

"Okay, that's enough," she said, and looked up at Aya's face. "How are you doing? Did I take too much again?" There was a small trail of blood running from the corner of her mouth to her chin.

Aya was breathing heavy. She felt a little light-headed, but not like she was close to passing out. It was more like she felt hyper-alert. "I-I'm fine."

Chisato smiled. She looked happy, and possibly relieved. "Hang on, I should seal the wound." Her head went between Aya's legs again, and Aya could suddenly feel Chisato's tongue on her skin. It was impossible to stop a moan from escaping her. Chisato looked up again. "Hm, what's this? And this scent... did you get a little excited, Aya-chan?" she asked playfully.

Aya was feeling really warm. She wanted more. "Chisato-chan, could we... could we keep going?"

"Keep going?"

"Could you..." Aya moved her hand down to her crotch. It was tingling really badly. "... do me here?" She rubbed the outside of her panties.

Chisato's eyes went wide as realisation hit her. "A-Aya-chan... wouldn't that be your first time?"

Aya nodded. "Yes."

"But... don't you want that to be with a human?" Chisato asked.

"Why should that matter?" Aya felt confused. And also really hot. "I want it to be with someone I love, and trust." She moved her hand to stroke Chisato's. "I want you, Chisato-chan. Please."

It looked like a fire lit in Chisato's eyes. "Why do you have to make yourself so irresistible, Aya-chan?"

Aya helped Chisato with undoing her skirt, and raised her hips so that it would be easy to remove her panties too. The tingling just kept getting worse.

"Oh wow, you're very excited, aren't you?" Chisato said as she saw the state of Aya's bare crotch.

"Please..." Aya begged. The tingling wouldn't stop. It felt like she was losing her mind.

"You're so cute, Aya-chan~." Chisato's hand finally touched Aya's pussy.

Aya could feel a pulse shoot from her groin down to her toes, and up to her head. She probably made some noise, but she was too busy paying attention to every little movement of Chisato's fingers to be sure. They were spreading her open, touching her, and caressing her. Almost slipping inside. Teasing her clit.

"Oh my, so eager~." Chisato's voice was crystal-clear among everything else Aya was experiencing. "You're reacting so well~. Perhaps I should give you more."

Chisato's fingers stopped for a moment, and Aya felt an immediate longing. Though it didn't last long before they were replaced with something else. She recognised the tongue that had licked her thigh earlier, and that she was used to feeling invade her mouth. Her whole body shuddered.

"You came already?" Chisato sounded excited. "I bet you can handle a few more, then~."

There were only a few seconds of rest before the tongue was back in there, spreading her apart. The tingling was gone, but several other powerful sensations had taken its place. Either everything down there was super sensitive, or Chisato was really good at finding the spots that made Aya's nerves spark the most. The tongue even pushed inside her. She had no idea how long it was between each time Chisato made her cum. Or even how many times. Time lost all meaning. She was being toyed with, and didn't want it to stop.

But eventually it did.

"Oops~. I guess I wore you out." Chisato's voice sounded a bit distant, but Aya could still make it out.

 _Wore me out?_ She did feel rather tired. And warm. Comfy. It was a nice feeling. She wanted to say something, but words were hard.

She could see Chisato's face. It was suddenly very close. They kissed. It tasted a little strange, but it wasn't bad. A hand was stroking her hair. It felt very pleasant.

"You did good, Aya-chan," Chisato said. "Now rest."

Rest. Yes, that sounded good.

* * *

"So it felt good?" Chisato asked.

Aya found it impossible to stop blushing. "Yes," she replied. A lot of things were fuzzy about earlier before she fell asleep, but she remembered that much quite clearly.

"I'm happy to hear that." Chisato was stroking Aya's hair again.

"But... I didn't get to do anything to you." Aya felt embarrassed about that. Everything had been done to her.

"Another time," Chisato said, and kissed Aya softly.

"But..."

"I assure you I got more than enough pleasure out of your reactions."

She sounded sincere enough that Aya believed her, even if it seemed a little weird. "Okay. But next time I'll make you cum too."

"Ufufu~. I look forward to it."


End file.
